In Her Eyes
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: Sequel to Hope. Gilbert wakes up after 7 years and meets a small girl. From the looks of it, she looks very familiar. Just like Mattie...Can he find out who she is and why he's there before it's too late? Warnings: AU, Death, MPreg,M for Prussia's mouth


**Let me tell you. This was not easy. Not one bit. Took me roughly 2 weeks to finish. I have so many projects right now...I had to decide. Do I want to finish my project or finish this chapter? Prussia won. Woo-hoo~! I sincerely apologize if somewhere in here I had a huge brain fart. Please don't hesitate to tell me. Slap me across the face for being an illiterate fool ^^;; Also, I'm sorry for Prussia's potty mouth. He's very stressed, you see. Without further adieu, Enjoy. **** I own only my writing and my OCs! Hetalia and its characters are not mine.**

Writing Styles:

_Thoughts_

**_Loud thoughts, emphasize _**

**Bold print.**

Normal.

* * *

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, wincing softly as the harsh light hit him straight in the face. "What the hell? Where am I?" He looked around and spotted countless headstones, shining in the bright light. 'Where am I?' Before he could even begin to wonder, a violent cough shakes his body. Minutes passed and after another fit of coughs, he looked down at his hand and saw the red spots of blood. And after a few seconds, it vanished into dust.

Oh.

_Oh._ That's right. He's been very sick lately.

Happy to have figured out something at least, he leaned back against a random headstone and hummed a quiet tune to himself. Even though he's been coughing up blood more now, he's not worried. Nothing will ever kill the Awesome Prussia. Many have tried and failed and he was still here. Plus, without him, who knows where Grant and Liam would be? Bunch of unruly brats, those kids are….But mine's won't be. My Serenity is going to be such a cute little thing. She'll look just like her _Papa_ and have her _Vati's_ great personality. As he kept listing off all the reasons why his daughter was going to be awesome, he almost didn't hear the soft footsteps. Almost. He squinted his (awesome) ruby eyes and saw a true beauty. A little beauty. Long, loose curls, the color of corn silk, trailed down her back from two loose pigtails, and…

**Mein Gott.**

Those eyes. _**His**_ eyes.

The girl came closer and he saw the ever so familiar bone structure. The pale skin. The weird curl on top of her head. A damn bear!

_Mattie_. _**Mien Mattie**_

He just watched in shock as the girl came closer and stopped right in front of him. She was even more like him from up close. But those eyes. And that cross necklace….

"Hey! Who do you think you are sitting on my Father's grave? Get your ass off!" In an instant, that perfect angel turned sour. Red eyes filled with childish rage and her cheeks already turning bright pink. "Hey! Are you deaf or something? Get off!" She picked up her bear and ran over to him, her tiny legs running as quick as they could. Which wasn't that fast. Mind you, she can run quite fast when she wanted too.

'_What a brat….'_ He thought as he brought himself to his feet. The child had finally reached the top of the hill and was puffing out small tuffs of air, her cheeks a bright rose color. She dropped her bear at her feet and looked up at him. "Look, little girl! I can sit wherever I want, got it?" He looked down at the fuming girl, easily towering over the small child. "Now, I'll be asking the questions around here. Who are you?"

"_Mich? (Me?)_ I'm Serenity Beilschmidt- Williams! Can't you tell by my awesome eyes? I'm the only child of the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kingdom of Prussia!" She proudly showed off the Teutonic Knights' cross hanging from the silver chain around her neck. "You like? It was my _Vati's_!" She unhooked the chain from her neck and placed it in Prussia's cold hands. The cross gleamed out from the direct sunlight, hitting it just write to see the words engraved on it.

'**Suum Cuique'**. _**"To each his own…"**_

'**A Mari Usque Ad Mare' ****'**

'…_what? Did she just say her last name was Beilschmidt-Williams…? And that her Vati was the Awesome me? But how? Mien Baby-Mädchen (My baby girl) isn't due until February and this girl is around 6 or 7!'_ He gulped softly, holding the cross tightly in his hands. "H-Hey, girl. What year is it?" His voice shook ever so slightly as his heart sped up, pumping adrenaline through his veins.

"It's 2017, duh! And before you ask, 'cuz I know you will (I'm awesome like that), today's October 9th. T-The day my _Vati _died…" Her voice trailed off there, leaving a heavy silence in the air. Sullivan looked up curiously at her, putting his paw in her empty hand. He tightened his grip gently and little out a small growl.

'_DIED! Did she just say died? But I'm right here. Nice and healthy too! Well not necessarily healthy but….oh you get my point, dammit! And last time I checked, the year was 2010.'_ Gilbert glanced up at Serenity to see her staring sadly at the headstone he was previously sitting on. Turning around slowly, he choked back the scream building up in his throat.

'_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**January 18th, 1701 – October 9th, 2010'**_

'_That's impossible!...right? Ok Gilbert, try to remember. What's the last thing you remember doing before you ended up here?' _Wrinkling his eyebrows in concentration, he failed to notice Serenity until she was merely inches away from his face, standing on the very tips of her toes. He jumped back in mild shock and gripped the headstone tightly. "W-What are you doing, you brat!"

"Mister, how come you have red eyes just like _mich_? Uncle Germany said that only my _Vati_ had red eyes and that's why he was so special." Blinking up at him curiously, she held her hands behind her back and patiently waited for an answer.

"Um…kiddo? What's your Papa's name?" He stared back at the little girl, seeing his reflection in the eyes much like his own. This girl could barely pass for a 5 year old girl. _'She's so small…she's always been so small…Didn't Mattie mention that?_

"_**I'm starting to worry about it, Gilbert. Yao said not all people show that much but…I'm so small and six months along now."**_

"My _Papa's_ name is Matthew. Or _Mathieu_, if you wanna be a Frenchman about it. My _Vati_ used to call him Mattie though. Why do you ask?" Serenity looked at him with interest, taking in his silver locks, the pale skin, and…those eyes. Her eyes.

"Right….and do you have any brothers?" He spoke the words calmly, trying to appear bored out of his mind when in reality he could barely breathe._ 'If what I'm thinking is correct…Grant and Liam should be nearing their 20's or so. __**Fuck**__. 7 years, 7 long years…' _His fingers held on tightly onto the headstone, hoping the slight pain would distract him from his drumming heart. Or…lack of_. 'Stop being such a pansy, Gilbert! You are NOT Roderich. You are freaking awesome.'_

"Yea, I have two brothers. Big brother Grant and big brother Liam. They're around 20 something by now, I think…" Putting a finger to her chin, her mind wondered off to quickly do the math, not at all noticing how all the color drained from Gilbert's face or how her pet bear, Sully, kept pawing at the air, trying to see what his master was talking to.

_'Oh Gott. It's her. This is Mien Baby-Mädchen…my precious baby girl…" _At this point, he didn't even mind nor care about the tears that had started pooling near his eyes. _'Mien Serenity…'_ Without a second thought, he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the small girl.

"H-Hey…! What are you doing?" She pushed her small hands against his chest until she could finally breathe again. "Mister! My _Papa_ said not to talk to strangers, let alone hug them! I don't even know your name!" Serenity said as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk much like Prussia's. She looked up at him with her unnerving red eyes and waited for her answer.

_'She looks just like Mattie when she's mad…'_ He smiled sadly as his throat closed up. _'Gilbert, you are __**NOT**__ about to cry. Crying is for pansy ass Austrians. You are too awesome to cry. But…oh __**Gott,**__ look at her. She's so…cute! She pouts just like Mattie and her eyes get all dark just like mine. And…and is that a baby…GILBIRD I see? On top of her head?' _ Gilbert reached out his hand slowly and poked the yellow fluff nestled in her fair curls. The small fluff let out a little _'pep!'_ and flapped its baby wings.

"What are you doing, Mister?" Serenity whipped her head back and frowned slightly. "What are you looking at?" She turned back to Gilbert and rocked on her heels slowly.

"Um…nothing. And my name's Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." Oh, if I had a camera right now! Her reaction was extraordinary. Like a crack addict with A.D.D. Wait….that's not a good example. Like a Winnie the Pooh when he first met honey. There we go. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell down into a perfect O. The bouquet of cornflowers just slipped from her small hands, landing on the freshly cut grass, courtesy of Antonio. Her bear cub, Sully, pawed at them gently, growling once the scent reached his little black nose. He looked at Gilbert, bringing into view the pretty cross hanging from his collar. Gilbert crouched down and ran his nail over the small words on the cross. _**'Sullivan "Sully" Beilschmidt- Williams'**_

The small bear pawed at his hands, finally being able to see the tall man. His black paws brushed against his face, forcing him to remember that Kumajirou felt exactly like this after his warm bath. _'So soft…but why's this fur ball black and white?'_ With a final pat to his head, Gilbert rose back to his full height, his navy blue military uniform bright and crisp in the bright afternoon light. The chilly winds were speeding through the graveyard, their cold hands brushing over Serenity's exposed skin. Gilbert finally looked at her, _**really **_looked at her and gasped. The small child had on a navy colored dress, full of intricate silver designs throughout itself. The dress was tied with silky white ribbons and since the dress was a bit big on her, the ribbons trailed down her back. Her pale shoulders started to tremble as her dress flapped around wildly, baring no match for the Canadian Winter soon to come. Her small feet were enclosed in white ballerina flats, the ribbons swirling all the way up to her knees. All in all, not the best outwear for this chilly day.

"Serenity, where is your coat? I know your _Papa_ would never let you go out without a coat. Or better yet…where are your parents?" He barely uttered the last word, already dreading to hear whom this tiny angel called 'daddy'. _'The Damn Russian? No…he's been up China's ass for a while now…Netherlands? He'd do it just to piss Antonio off…and he likes little girls…Oh, __**FUCK NO**__. No No, Antonio probably killed him. He'd protect my baby, he swore he would. What if….Mattie got himself a girl? I know Ukraine always had a soft spot for him…' _Before he could continue his mental list of new death threats, the angel finally spoke.

"F-First of all, it's just my _Papa_, my brothers and me. I'm actually here with Uncle Germany and Uncle Italy. I wanted to show Adelinda, Alejandro, Zale, Sumiko, and Hanna where the pretty lake was but…" She wrung her hands around the hem of her dress, sniffling softly as a big, fat tear drop fell down her face. "…they left me behind because I'm slow. And now I'm lost so I came to this graveyard because Big Brother Liam and Big Brother Grant brought me here a few times to visit my _Vati_'s grave. B-But I'm not scared! My _Vati_ was awesome so I have to be awesome too." Smiling reassuringly to herself, she looked up with glassy red eyes, tears already threaten to fall. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his tie, forcing him down to her height. "Are you really….my father?"

_'Oh boy…should I lie? I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here…because according to her, I'm dead. For 7 years.' _And then, he did the most selfish thing he could ever do.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Sully let out a shocking growl, baring his teeth to reveal sharp rows of canines. He nudged his nose into Serenity's leg, eagerly scratching at the grass below his paws. "What's the matter, Sully? Is someone coming?" The bear quickly nodded and kept his nudging.

"Vee~! Doistu, Doistu! I think I see the precious _bambina (little girl)_." Italy happily yelled as he neared the silver gates of the graveyard. The wild curl eagerly bounced on top of his head. "Serenity? Serenity, _è che voi? (Is that you?)_. Please come back, _bambina!_" His eyes, wide open for a change, were frantically searching the grassy field for the small girl.

"_**Italia!**_ Why are you disturbing a peaceful graveyard? Why would _Mien Baby-__Mädchen _be in there? She's smarter than to hide among the dead." Close behind the worried Italian was a stern looking Germany. Though, it's hard to take him seriously when he has two pink bows in his hair and a giggling little girl in his arms. The girl looked up, her eyes as blue and bright as her father's.

"_Vati_, where's Rena?" Adelinda wiggled out of her father's arms and stood next to her_ Papà_ at the gates. "_Papà, _is she there?" She scanned the place with her little eyes but spotted no one.

Meanwhile, Serenity was kneeling behind her father's tall headstone, gripping Sully close to her. The bear squirmed in response, raking his claws down the marbled stone. "Stop it, Sullivan! That's _Vati's_ home!" She tugged the bear away and tried to smooth out the stone again.

"Serenity, why can't they see yo-I mean us?" Gilbert knelt down next to his _Tochter (daughter)_ and followed her eyes. She was staring at the Prussian motto engraved under his name. "Kiddo..?"

"Oh, um….my _papa_ made sure to set the grave in a place that you can't see from the gates so that no one would bother him when he came at night. Though, Uncle Germany does have very good eyesight…" She smiled at him shyly and peeked over the headstone. "They're still there…" She sat back down and drew her knees to her chest.

"Why don't you want them to see you?" He sat down next to her and laid his arm around her small shoulders. Her small body trembled and she pressed closer to him, tightening her hold on his jacket. "Come on, you can tell me." He ran his large hands through her pale blonde hair much like her _papa's _but with speckles of silver throughout.

"I don't want to go back home. My nanny is a big-breasted Ukrainian woman and she's very sweet, I guess….but I think she likes my _papa. __**Like **_like. She's always touching and staying close to him. Calling him cute and such. But…I don't think she likes me very much. She said my eyes are bad reminds of the past and that I should wear contacts. But I love my eyes. And now that I've met you….I don't want _papa_ liking someone else. I know how selfish that sounds but….it's true. It's not fair that you got so sick and that you had to leave us behind…." Small tears had brimmed her eyes once again and had started to fall in two small streams down her face.

_'Oh Gott. Crying. She's crying. I'm not good with crying. Every time Mattie cried, I swore my heart broke into pieces. I promised him and myself that I'd always try to keep him smiling. That pregnancy really hit him hard…his mood swings were so unpredictable. Mien Mattie, with his small belly and his pouty lips and how he'd wake up at3 a.m. for baklava. Fucking __**baklava**__. Thank Gott, Greece and Japan were staying over that day or he would've strangled me.' _Before he could stop himself, he blurted out the question. "Do you like baklava?"

The angel lifted her head and blinked in mild surprise. "Of course I do! Mr. Greece makes us some every time he comes over. _Papa_ really loves it too! He said he ate it a lot when he was pregnant." She reached over to a small pouch strapped down to her bear and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a silk sheet. "Speaking of, I have some leftover from today's picnic. Would you like some?" Serenity held out a small piece of the sticky treat and giggled as Sully nibbled and licked at his paws.

"Sure! Greece makes the best baklava!" He broke off a small piece and stuck it in his mouth, starting slightly when he realized that he couldn't taste it. _'That's right…I'm dead, aren't I?'_ He chewed the substance and felt it turn to ashes in his mouth. _'But if I'm dead, why am I here? Or better yet, how did I get here? 7 years later. Meeting my baby girl.'_ Before he could continue his pondering, a small boy came running towards them. He had bouncy caramel colored curls and his eyes were a brilliant combo of liquid hazel and emerald. His tanned skin stood out the most, the color of many days in the sun.

"Hola! _Sirenita (Little mermaid)! _I've found you at last. We've been looking all over for you!" He knelt down and hugged the small girl, paying no mind to her blushing cheeks or her father for that matter. "Why did you run away? I'm sorry if I angered you…I wasn't really going to leave you…"

Serenity just shook her head, not speaking a word. She pointed to her bear, Sully, who was sleeping a few yards away. She looked back at the boy with a pleading look in her eyes and gave a small whimper.

The boy nodded and ran over to him. Meanwhile, she turned to Gilbert and pouted. "I have to go now, _Vati_… I'll come you visit again. I promise. _Je__ t'aime, papa(I love you, daddy)." _She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

_'It's melting…my heart is melting…what if I can't come back when she returns?'_ His heart pounded louder, or so he thought, and he struggled to breathe as a fist of dread squeezed down on his heart. He leaned over and held her tightly to his chest, kissing her face repeatedly. "_Ich liebe dich auch, Mien Baby-__ Mädchen (I love you too, my baby girl). Vati's_ always here for you._Immer (Always)_._" _He took a small chain out from his pocket and put the bracelet on her wrist. "Just pray on this and I will hear you."

She nodded sadly, wiping small tears from her face. The boy soon returned with Sully in his arms, grinning like an idiot. Just like….Antonio. He took Serenity's hand gently and together they walked away. But not before she turned slightly and gave a small wave. And with that, they strolled down to the silver gates of the graveyard.

"I'm positive that was Antonio's son. Guess he finally got some Italian ass. Cute kid, he is." Gilbert sighed heavily and leaned on his headstone, basking in the fading sunlight. "I miss her already…..I suppose I'll never get used to this parental feeling. I mean, I know she's in safe hands though. West secretly loves children. He's just a little awkward at first. But….I can't help but worry. She's mine. I even got a bit teary-eyed (manly tears, ok?) when Mattie told me he was pregnant. Not that I'd ever tell anyone. No Sir. ….Quebec would make fun of me. Little brat." As he stretched his arms out to cradle his head, his palms brushed a small piece of paper.

_'What's this? Was it always here?' _He opened the small purple envelope and read its contents carefully:

'**Gilbert,**

** As a person, I don't particularly like you. But Матфей (Matthew), I do. And for whatever reason, you make him happy. Shocking, da? And as a fellow father myself, I can never imagine a day without my sons, Vassily and Gavril, so I'm taking pity. Not on you. On Matvey and that precious baby, Serenity. So, I shall cast a spell. Mind you, my spells work slow so in 7 years or so, you'll wake up. I will make sure you can meet your daughter. I warn you: Make it matter. You won't have a second chance. You have only one day, da.**

**Ivan ****Braginski '**

**

* * *

**

"So that's why….I guess I'll have to thank that damn Russian one day." He read and re-read that weathered note, and nothing changed. _'I'm grateful. I am. But…I'd die, well re-die just to see Mattie again.' _And as the day turned to night and the winds brought their familiar chill, Gilbert looked up at the stars, counting them all and connecting them. It looks like Gilbird. Soft footsteps alerted him and he crouched low, peeking over the stone to see a slim figure walking toward him. The figure stopped in front of the grave and he slid down to his bum. Long curls, heart-shaped face. Blue-violet eyes.

Mattie.

_Mattie._

"I am so sorry I haven't come in a while. Work has been pretty stressful nowadays. It looks like Alfred is up to another of his '**I'm the hero!**' schemes. But anyway. Your daughter said something very strange today. She came running inside the house when Ludwig and Feliciano came to drop her off. She then pounced on me, just like you would have, and said _'__Ich liebe dich'._ In fluent German. Now, I suppose you're wondering why that's so surprising and I shall tell you. She's always been a very quiet child, even as a baby. To be more specific, she's mute. Since birth. The doctors never understood why. Her brain works fine, everything is perfect. But she won't talk."

He brushed back his blonde locks and pulled them into a small ponytail. Mattie shrugged off his jacket and ran his hands down the cold, marbled stone. Unknown to him, his fingers brushed against Gilbert's gently. "Then, when I asked her who taught her that, she said her _Vati_. Naturally, I thought she was referring to Ludwig but she said no. '_**My Vati is Gilbert.'**_, she said. The Awesome Gilbert." He pressed his cheek to the stone, placing his cheek in Gilbert's open hand. "I see that even now, you're still with us…She even had your bracelet. She said that was her most precious gift. Right after the cross. And to that, I thank you. Thank you for taking such good care of us for so long, even if you're not physically here. I still think about you every day. Every time I look at the beautiful creation we made, my heart swells. She's awesome…Just like her _Vati."_

_

* * *

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell. **

**I feel like my Prussia isn't too much in character. I'm very sorry for any OCCness.**

**I really just wanted to bring Liam in to tease Gilbert some but my hands are pretty much dead. T^T**

**I don't really like the title...do you?**

**Childern Mentioned:**

**Liam- Quebec**

**Grant- Ontario **

**Adelinda- Germany/Italy**

**Alejandro- (That's the cute little boy)**

**Zale & ****Sumiko- Greece/Japan **

**Hanna- Liet/Pole**

**Vassily & Gavril- Russia/China**

**I guess that all! Please please review~! I shall begin working on my Oneshots! as soon as I finish my project.**

**Adios!~**

**- MP PrussianMia**


End file.
